Impaler
|variants = Apocalypse Impaler Future Shock Impaler Nightmare Impaler |related = Thunderhead T-Rex Blade (3D Universe) Savanna Peyote Buccaneer Chino |makeyear = 1960's |swankness = 4/5 |dashtype = Dukes (needle) Dominator (dial texture) |inttxd = Dominator White |carcols = }} |wheeltype = Muscle |flags = }} |modelsets = |modelname = impaler |handlingname = IMPALER |textlabelname = IMPALER |roadspawn = Yes (GTA 1) No (GTA Online) |roadspawnmaxcol = 1 |roadspawnfreq = 30 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Impaler is a personal luxury car featured in Grand Theft Auto 1 and a classic muscle car in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Arena War update. It is manufactured by Declasse in the HD Universe. Design ''Grand Theft Auto 1'' The Impaler appears to be based on a , although its name has a similarity to the . It has two variants: it can be found with its roof up in Liberty City, and with its roof down in Vice City. The Impaler appears with a continental kit on the back. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Impaler returns to Grand Theft Auto Online in the Arena War update, this time based on the 1967-1968 with a lot of influence taken from 1969 . The car also has design cues from the , especially for the rear end with tail lights on either side and reverse lights on bumper. Like the Dukes, the Impaler's headlights rise from below, from the grille-plate. The Declasse logo can be found on the front end, rear quarters and rear end, with "DECLASSE" embossed on both ends and "Impaler" on the rear quarters. Most of its details, like the trimmings and the bumpers, can be painted with the secondary color, as well as its interior with the trim color. The Impaler, if the player opts to not upgrade it into three other variants, has a great amount of modification options in Los Santos Customs, and can be modified to resemble it as a lowrider. Current Design Gallery Version History Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto 1'' It is a fairly good performing car for its class; having a decent top speed, good handling and moderate durability. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Impaler possesses good speed and average handling, but has bouts of spinning out if turning a corner too sharply. Durability is fairly good and can take a handful of collisions and gunfire before it starts to fail. In addition, its suspension is relatively bouncy around bumps and curbs. GTA Online Overview V8 (in-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = Impaler-GTAO-RSCStats.png |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' :A Only available at the Arena Workshop. Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto 1'' Impaler-GTA1.png|Liberty City version of Impaler, with its roof up. Impaler 2.png|Vice City version of Impaler, with its roof down. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' ArenaWar-GTAO-Impaler.png|The Impaler on the Arena War website. Impaler-GTAO-SSASA.png|The Impaler on Southern San Andreas Super Autos. Impaler-GTAO-RGSC.jpg|The Impaler on Rockstar Games Social Club. Impaler-GTAO-RGSC2.jpg|The Impaler on the updated Rockstar Games Social Club. Impaler-GTAO-RGSC3.jpg|The Impaler in a Cinematic preview on Rockstar Games Social Club. Video Variants Locations ''Grand Theft Auto 1'' *Found in Liberty City and Vice City. The first variant is the starting car in chapter Heist Almighty. The second variant is featured in three missions. In mission Bent Cop Blues - Phone 1, the player has to steal an Impaler. In mission Bent Cop Blues - Phone 11, the protagonist has to destroy an undrivable Impaler along with some more vehicles in the car dealership yard. In mission Rasta Blasta - Phone 7, the player has to protect four cars, including an Impaler, from Babylon agents; none of these four vehicles are drivable. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be purchased from Arenawar for $331,835 or for $249,500 (trade price as a Sponsorship Tier reward in the Arena War Career). *Alternatively available for purchase from Southern San Andreas Super Autos for the same price, as of the The Diamond Casino & Resort update. Bugs/Glitches ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *With the moulded bumper options, the vehicle’s reverse lights will still remain active, despite that this option removes the reverse lights themselves; this minor oversight can also be seen on the Arena War variants. Trivia General *The default radio station for the Impaler is East Los FM. Navigation }}de:Impaler (1) es:Impaler pl:Impaler Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA 1 Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: Arena War Category:Vehicles with hidden headlamps Category:DLC Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Muscle Vehicle Class